codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Awareness Charms
Panoptic Fusion Discipline Cost: 4m; Mins: Awareness 4, Essence 2; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: One scene Prerequisite Charms: Awareness Excellency - Awareness Mastery The Solar's supernal senses expand and his mind speeds up to process a thousand myriad details in a split second. Opponents attempting to strike a Lawgiver using this Charm appear to be moving in slow motion. All of the character's attacks are enhanced as though he had just spent three ticks accumulating dice with an Aim action (as a result, the character may not normally benefit from a true Aim action while this Charm is active), and his DVs are raised by 1 against all physical attacks of which he is aware. None of these bonuses count as dice added by a Charm. With Essence 3+, each tick the lawgiver spends Aiming while Panoptic Fusion Discipline is active converts one die provided by this Charm into an automatic success; his opponents seem to slow even more, until their anticipated actions are outlined in golden contrails before the eyes of the Lawgiver. Inescapable Eye of the Sun Cost: 3m; Mins: Awareness 3, Essence 2; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-OK, Touch Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms : Awareness Excellency - Awareness Mastery The vigilance of the Lawgivers is as inescapable as day and night. By touching a solid obstruction such as a door or wall no more than (Essence) yards thick, the Solar is able to perceive any events occurring on the other side as though he were present. Breaking contact with the surface through which one is spying ends the Charm. Falling Sun Eyes Cost: 3m; Mins: Awareness 5, Essence 5 Type: Reflexive (Step 1) Keywords: Combo-OK, Holy, Illusion, Obvious, Shaping, Touch Duration: Indefinite Prerequisite Charms: Eyes of the Unconquered Sun Speaking a condemnation into the world, the Lawgiver’s eyes blaze like twin suns, while the rest of him darkens like the onset of night. Laying a hand upon his target, the Solar curses him with the gaze of the wrathful sun. While this Charm remains in effect, sunlight itself becomes the eyes of the Solar… and the target knows it. Wherever she should go, she feels the Solar’s gaze upon her in the light of the sun. As a result, the target feels constantly watched and followed—even indoors, she can feel the baleful sun dogging her every step. As a result, all Awareness rolls to detect hidden characters are made at a -3 external penalty; the character cannot sort out true feelings of being watched from the ever-present oppression of the sun. This unnatural Illusion costs one Willpower to resist for a scene, and cannot be made to permanently vanish until the Solar lifts his curse. Moreover, the feelings instilled by this Charm are not wholly false—the sun’s light shows the Solar all of the target’s failings. Whenever the target fails a Virtue roll or spends Willpower to suppress a Virtue while touched by the light of the sun, the Solar is granted a vision of the target’s moment of self-compromise. If the target is a creature of darkness, the sun’s heat stifles them even indoors or at night; the character suffers a -1 external penalty to all actions while this Charm remains in effect. If in direct sunlight, such wretches suffer a blistering heat environmental effect (see Exalted, p. 131). At Awareness 6+, Essence 6+ the Solar may use an enhanced version of this Charm costing six motes. Used in this fashion, all targets suffer the effects reserved for creatures of darkness, above. Additionally, if the Solar voluntarily ends this Charm by withdrawing committed Essence, creatures of darkness spontaneously combust in a blaze of sunfire, suffering a one-time environmental damage effect with Damage 10A, Trauma 5. With Awareness 7+, Essence 7+, the Solar may issue a summons to targets afflicted with either version of this Charm, so long as they are within one mile of her. The summons is Obvious to the target’s senses, as is the location where the Solar expects to meet (also within the same one-mile radius). The target has one day to reach this meeting point, and must arrive in broad daylight. Should she fail to do so, she will be branded with the Creature of Darkness mutation as a Shaping effect. At this level Solars may also target mortals with Falling Sun Eyes simply by speaking their name, dispensing with the Touch Keyword. This is a favored method used by the Night Caste to summon alleged criminals to face trial by the law. Ever-Watchful Sentinel Dedication Cost: -; Mins: Awareness 5, Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Surprise Anticipation Method The Lawgivers know those they love and those they have sworn to protect. No wicked treachery may deceive a Solar who has learned this Charm, for he sees with his heart as much as his eyes. The Solar automatically sees through any disguise, Illusion or other effect that would allow a being to falsely masquerade as a character the Lawgiver harbors a positive Intimacy for. He likewise knows any free-standing illusions or hallucinations which attempt to depict such characters for the vile falsehoods they are. This Charm does not cause the Solar to know the true identity of a character wearing such a false seeming—it only makes the attempted deception apparent to him. This Charm applies (Solar’s Awareness) automatic successes to any effect-conflict roll-off. Omniscient Ears Approach Cost: —. Mins: Awareness 5, Essence 5; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Unsurpassed Hearing and Touch Discipline Hearing beyond hearing, the Lawgiver is supremely attuned to the tenor of his own Essence. Any utterance of his name by any individual anywhere in the same realm of existence becomes Obvious to his senses, as does the identity of the individual speaking his name. The Solar may reflexively spend 1m per long tick to hear exactly what the individual speaking his name is saying, and may continue to listen in for as long as he cares to spend Essence or has Essence to spend. He only hears the voice of individuals who have spoken his name, however; any replies that might occur are inaudible. At Awareness 7+, the Solar may hear his name when it is spoken by beings in other realms of existence. All manner of wards against scrying automatically cause this Charm to fail; the Seal of Eight Divinities that separates Autochthonia from Creation is considered to be such a ward so long as it remains intact. A second purchase of this Charm at Awareness 6+, Essence 6+ allows the Lawgiver to reflexively spend 5 Willpower to redefine the sound this Charm listens for. This must be a specific noise, rather than a general class of sounds; “the sound of the Guide to Meru I handed to Arlot landing in a trash bin” would qualify, as would “someone speaking the name of my wife, Lilith,” but “anyone plotting against me” or “someone professing love to my wife, Lillith” would not. There exists a similar Linguistics Charm, called The Ever-Vigilant Scribe (mins: Linguistics 5, Essence 4; Prerequisite: Discerning Savant’s Eye), which alerts the character if anyone writes his name. Rather than listening in on a conversation, the Lawgiver has the option of spending 10m to memorize the entirety of the missive in which he is mentioned, for later detailed perusal. The Ever-Vigilant Scribe’s repurchase benefit allows the character to remain vigilant for the writing of other particular words or phrases. Abyssal Exalted, having cast their names away into Oblivion, cannot develop a Mirror to this Charm.